Personal care compositions containing detersive surfactants and cationic polymers to improve deposition of conditioning oils capable of imparting conditioning or smoothness properties to surfaces treated therewith are known in the art. In addition to compositions that provide conditioning benefits, there are also compositions known in the art that provide other benefits such as coloring, styling, and a variety of hair health benefits. However, the level of additional benefits these compositions provide fall short of consumer expectations. In addition, when a benefit agent is included in a cleansing product, the amount of lather generated is reduced.
One attempt at providing multiple benefits (conditioning, coloring, styling, hair health) from a personal care product, while maintaining cleansing and high lather, has been the dual-chamber packaging. These packages comprise separate cleansing compositions and benefit compositions and allow for co-dispensing of the two in a single or dual stream. The separate benefit and cleansing compositions remain physically separate and stable during prolonged storage and just prior to application, then mix during or after dispensing to provide conditioning and cleansing benefits from a physically stable system. Although such dual-chamber delivery systems provide improved consumer benefits over the use of conventional systems, it is often difficult to achieve consistent and uniform performance because of the uneven dispensing ratio between the cleansing phase and the benefit phase from these dual chamber packages. Additionally, these packaging systems add considerable cost to the finished product.
Accordingly, the need still remains for personal care compositions that provide multiple benefits delivered from good cleansing products. The need also remains for personal care compositions comprising two or more phases in physical contact that remain stable.